


On To The Breach

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gives Merlin a huge responsibility when Camelot's Midwife goes away ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On To The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Camelot's midwife is missing!_ from [yaezaki](http://yaezaki.livejournal.com/).

Of all the days Camelot’s midwife chose to be away from the kingdom, it was today.   
  
  
Sure, Arthur knew that many mothers-to-be needed her services, but truly she should have had the foresight to have known better, to have known that his darling wife would go into labour.  
  
  
 _Okay, maybe not._  But it still did not change the fact that she was needed here, really needed.   
  
  
Gwen had shaken Arthur awake in the middle of the night, telling him her contractions had started. And like an arrow shooting from a crossbow, Arthur instantly went to fetch a guard to inform the midwife that the Queen was in labour. It was then he was informed that the midwife was two days away attending to another mother-to-be. Dazed, confused Arthur has no idea what to do. Gaius had died a few months before Gwen discovered she was with child, so that definitely was not an option.   
  
  
Pacing up and down the corridors, Arthur was at a loss as to what to do, and then he had a thought. Surely Merlin had learnt a few things training under Gaius, so without further ado he woke up his servant.   
  
  
“Merlin! MERLIN!”  
  
  
“Ah, ah what is it? Leave me be.”  
  
  
Not impressed, Arthur pulls Merlin’s left foot sticking out from the blanket, until he falls in one big heap onto the floor.   
  
  
Finally that wakes him up.   
  
  
“What is it?” Merlin clearly is very annoyed to have been woken up, though it is King. He does not care though, he does not work for him the all day, every day. He too needs his sleep.   
  
  
“Guinevere is in labour,” is all his master says and Merlin grins, “That is wonderful, you are going to be a father.” Then he tries to clamour back upon his bed.   
  
  
“Ah where do you think you are going?”  
  
  
 _Damn!_  
  
  
“Back to sleep,” as soon as the words fly from his mouth he regrets them.   
  
  
“No you’re not. Gwen needs you.”  
  
  
“No she doesn’t, she has a midwife, her lady’s maids and you,” Merlin points out.   
  
  
“Well the midwife is two days away, so you are going to deliver our baby,” Arthur orders him, face stern and Merlin knows not to disagree with him.   
  
  
 _“WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU ARTHUR PENDRGAON?”_  
  
  
They hear Gwen shout furiously as she groans loudly through another contraction. Arthur realizes he has been longer than he thought and dashes from Merlin’s chambers, leaving Merlin to quickly scramble to put something decent on.   
  
  
A few seconds later, he hears Arthur yell, “WE HAVEN’T GOT ALL DAY MERLIN!”  
  
  
And Merlin too wishes that the midwife had not gone away.


End file.
